Tsubomi Kido
Unnamed Father Rin Kido (Older half-sister) Kenjirou Tateyama (Foster Father) Ayaka Tateyama (Foster Mother) Ayano Tateyama (Foster Sister) Shuuya Kano (Foster Brother) Kousuke Seto (Foster Brother) |Japanese = Yūko Kaida |Music = Mekakushi Code |Manga = 01. Jinzou Enemy I |Novel = Kagerou Daze -in a daze- |Anime = Act 01: Jinzou Enemy }} Tsubomi Kido (木戸 つぼみ Kido Tsubomi) / Kido (キド) is the first member of the Mekakushi Dan and currently its leader. She is the younger sister of Rin Kido. Appearance : Kido is frequently mistaken for a boy due to her androgynous appearance. She wears a red jersey jacket with a high zip collar underneath a dark, pale purple-gray hoodie with a headphone design on the hood and an iPod button design on the front, along with volume bars on the pocket. Her jeans are green with white insides, and the left pant leg is rolled up to signify she's in a gang. Her shoes are mint green converse high tops. Children Record Kido is also noted to have a very pretty face by MomoカゲロウデイズIII -the children reason- and Takane.カゲロウデイズII -a headphone actor- In Mekakucity Actors her hoodie is the same, though she ties her hair up in a ponytail.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01 : When she lived with her biological family, Kido wore a white blouse with a red ribbon attached, dress shoes, and a frilly black skirt with thigh highs. She can be seen in the same outfit in Episode 9 of Mekakucity Actors. Mekakucity Actors Ep. 9: Ayano's Theory of Happiness In the orphanage, she wore a high-collared black sweater and shorts. : As an adult Kido is shown to have short hair and wears a white shirt, a purple cardigan, and black pants. KidoRef.png|Sidu's Kido design Wannyanpoo Kido.jpg|Wannyanpoo's Kido design Child Kido.jpg|Child Kido KidKido09.png|Young Kido Adult Kido Scan.jpg|Adult Kido Personality : Kido is childhood friends with Shuuya Kano and Kousuke Seto.Kagerou Daze (Manga) character profilesKagerou Project Perfect Guide (2016) Relationship Chart : Although she is naturally kind, she is one of the most level-headed within the group. She is very short-tempered and has difficulty keeping other members, especially Kano, in line. Of course, while she may appear scary at first glance, due to her dark expression and "glare-like gaze," as stated by Kano,04. Blindfold Code she is very motherly, as stated by Shintaro, who is also impressed by her ability to stay calm around her friends.カゲロウデイズ IV -the missing children- She is often listening to music through her earphones. : In the past she was, generally, uninterested in what activities the Trio would participate in. However, that did mean that she would not join in on their games from time to time. Her issues with her temper have been around since a relatively young age. Due to her ability, her presence was quite weak until she learned how to control it, often leading to people ignoring her unintentionally, causing her to fear the possibility that she may disappear permanently. With this fact, she would react shy and scared whenever someone would mention not being able to notice her at first. Of course, despite this, she still had a rather arrogant personality. : After Ayano's death, Kido swore to become stronger so she could support everyone. In order to make her "feel" more like a leader, Kano decided that they should start calling each other with their last names since they sound like code names. Not long after this, when was Marry introduced, she began to be referred to as 'Danchou' (Commander) by some members of the Dan.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 11 Eye Ability *'Concealing Eyes' (目を隠す Me o Kakusu): Kido's ability is to "Hide One's Eyes". She can divert perception towards objects and people within 2 meters of herself, rendering them virtually invisible. Conversation while hidden also won't be heard by outsiders. Physical contact, however, breaks the effect, so it isn't useful in very crowded places. Along with this vulnerability, if a person outside the 2 meter bubble is familiar with someone being concealed, her power will not be as strong. Kido's ability works more when preventing people from recognizing those being hidden, rather than making them unable to be seen. She has practiced to control her ability perfectly so she won't disappear all of a sudden. Her ability also allows her to conceal her own memories. Songs Main: *Mekakushi Code *Children Record *Summertime Record *Shissou Word Cameo: *Souzou Forest *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Kisaragi Attention *Yobanashi Deceive *Losstime Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Outer Science *Shounen Brave Trivia *Like the other two from the orphanage, she is referred to by her last name rather than her first name. *She refers to herself in first person as "ore," rather than "watashi," which is what most females use in Japanese. Along with this quirk, she refers to people in second person as "omae." As a result, her style of speech is considered masculine. Although, as a child, she used female pronouns. *Kido's irritation towards Seto and Kano using keigohttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honorific_speech_in_Japanese (Japanese honorifics, typically used for politeness/respect) stems from when she met her half-sister, Rin, who told her there was no need to be so polite when speaking to her. She made a promise to herself that she would do the same if she ever had any younger siblings. However, she doesn't like using keigo in general, as well, likely also due to her past in general.Kagerou Daze: from the Darkness Kano in the manga's second alternative Route notes he would have used keigo for Kido if Kido hadn't asked him not toKagerou Daze Manga Route 2 and Seto tried to use it multiple times as well, despite her request, which would often upset her.Kagerou Daze Novels Seto would eventually stop using keigo once he understood it upset her; then coming to also call her "Kido", along with Kano. During Junior High school, however, Kano would also call Kido by her first name, "Tsubomi" (without honorifics). This is seen when they meet Takane, and Haruka at the school festival.Mekakucity Actors *Her hoodie was a gift from Ayaka to be used to hide their eyes when their powers would activate.43. Yobanashi Deceive III *Her favorite bands and artists are Oasis, RADIOHEAD, and Shugo Tokumaru. *Although she does not like flashy clothing, Kano has mentioned that she owns a frilly skirt somewhere.カゲロウデイズ -in a daze- *She apparently cooks very well. *She is afraid of haunted houses and riding roller coasters08. Reminiscence Forest. *She likes cute things, such as small animals.Cat-Hiding Codeカゲロウデイズ V -the deceiving- However, she hates bugs.Kagerou Daze Official Anthology Comic -SPRING- *Her outfit was based on the lyrics of her song, Mekakushi Code.Spoon. 2Di vol. 44 Interview Quotes *'"Mekakushi Completion... Do it!" *''"Not what I hate, but what I like...? Eh... hi-"'' - (Children Record Boolet) References Notes References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Category:Mekakushi Dan Category:All pages